Love at First Grope
by Multi Colored Canvas
Summary: No touchy, absolutely no touching. Mentions of GiottoxFem27 and if you squint, AllxFem27. DONE.


**Love at First Grope – **In the end, Giotto was a classic hormonal male and Tsuna was, of course, unaware of it.

**Chapter 00: Grope – **No touchy, absolutely no fucking touching.

**Story Warnings – **Fem Tsuna; mentions of GiottoxFem27, AllxFem27; and cursing; Cute, oblivious female Tsuna, etc.

**A/Ns – **This is what happens when I get bored and have no ideas for an ongoing story I have, the plot bunnies come and invade my head. I'm sorry for any mistakes and errors.

**I do not own KHR and I never will, -sobs-.**

* * *

Giotto, for one, didn't know if Namimori High's hospital was so…bland in every room –or confinement-, but to him, it seemed like it was identical, down to the smallest crack on the eggshell colored walls. He had just opened his eyes a few moments ago. His whole body was sore and his face felt, somewhat swollen to a degree. He couldn't remember what happened, but he knew it was something bad. And his hand –his right hand specifically- felt different somehow. Something happened to it.

_**Flashback**_

_The principal, Ms. Aria, insisted that all of the class representatives take some time off of classes to come up with a plan. Basically Ms. Aria wanted everyone in the school to become closer. And she means everyone, meaning the freshmen all the way to the seniors._

_They had to meet in front of her office at their lunch hour. Giotto supposed it was a rather good idea. He never saw the seniors interact with the freshmen and vice versa unless the freshmen had trouble getting to class. Then the upper years would kindly point to the wrong direction. _

_To the blonde's poor luck, he was late on his first day. Along the way, he ran into the Sawada girl and the temperamental silver-haired male that always seemed to follow her. They were running late for the meeting, like him. They silently walked-ran towards the principal's office. Giotto didn't know whether to be pleased that they didn't feel it was necessary for small talk or irritated because that's exactly what they were supposed to do, interact with the different grades._

_He thought of the lovely silence of his home. And how after this was done, he could just go home, since Ms. Aria told them that they can, in exchange for coming to the meeting. While he was mentally preparing to go home, Sawada tripped. _

_On instinct, his arm shot out to stop her. A number of things happened. They arrived at the meeting place. The other reps, Sawada's older brother, The Sasagawa siblings, etc. rounded the corner for the gathering and heard Sawada's surprised gasp._

"_Tsuna-chan," Oh, so that was her name, "Are you- I, -YOU BASTARD!" _

_Giotto jerked his head up to meet with numerous murderous gazes. And then, he fainted, or in a manlier way of saying it, he passed out on the spot. Right after he got socked in the face by a bloodthirsty over-protective brother._

_**End of Flashback**_

So that's what happened. He didn't know if he was grinning or not, but if he was, it would've looked creepy. He groped his first breast. Sure he had many other women push their boobs to his face, but he never did try to _touch _them. Staring at his clenching and unclenching fist, he thought of the girl whose breast he touched –not groped, since that would mean he purposely touched her-. Tsunako Sawada. At least, that's what one of her lackeys, Yama-something, said before his world got dark. She wasn't bad; Tsuna wasn't like his rabid fangirls, so he guessed that touching her in a totally accidental way was okay.

The door clicked open. Giotto wiped away the somewhat creepy glint in his eyes and that perverted smirk on his lips. To his surprise, it was Tsuna, clutching a paper bag towards her chest and looking at everything but him. She sat down on the chair next to the bed, gazing down at her lap. They sat in a tense muteness.

"I'm s-sorry. About my b-brother pu-punching you a-and for them miss-misunderstanding; th-they thought… you-you were…They thought t-they were d-def-defending me," Tsuna said in a shushed tone. She sounded apologetic, and empathetic for his wellbeing. Giotto didn't answer back; mostly because he's in pain.

The brunette gathered up some courage and managed to look him straight in the eye, "M-Ms. Aria and I managed t-to stop them fr-from d-doing any p-permanent damage. I'm so sorry for t-this…"

She looked down at her lap again with a furious blush on her face. It amazed him that she didn't accuse him of trying to take advantage of her. Then again, she seemed like the type to not get into any confrontational things like that. But she was brave enough to apologize for the others' actions.

"I g-got you so-some dango; I-I saw you buying o-one ah-at the Namimori ma-market and t-thought you might like the-them. It's a thank you f-for catching m-me w-when I t-tripped."

Tsuna brought him dango; she wasn't a stalker-like fangirl and was quiet. Tsuna also didn't mind Giotto touching her, particularly her large squishy breast. Giotto decided that he was in love with the quiet, dango-bringing girl with a soft chest. And Tsuna was clueless to the fact.

* * *

_**Omake:**_

_While he was mentally preparing to go home, Sawada tripped. _

_On instinct, his arm shot out to stop her. A number of things happened._

"Cut, cut, CUT!"

Natsu Sawada, Tsunako's older and protective-meaning violent- brother, separated his sister from the _thing_.

"He will not be taking my baby sister's v-card! NO, NO, NOOOO!"

The director glared at him, "He won't. And now, because of you, we have to redo the scene again. Meaning, Giotto has to touch her breast, _again_."

Natsu had to be forced outside in order for Giotto to remain intact.

_**Omake 2:**_

_The door clicked open. Giotto wiped away the somewhat creepy glint in his eyes and that perverted smirk on his lips. To his surprise, it was Tsuna, clutching a paper bag towards her chest and looking at everything but him. She _tried to_ sit down on the chair next to the bed, _but she tripped. Tsuna landed on Giotto. A lot of things happened.

They kissed. Mukuro was laughing more creepily. Hibari let out a more deadly killer intent. Gokudera brought out the C-4 he wanted to test out. Yamamoto's smile got darker and in his eye's you can see that he promises torture, specifically for Giotto. And Natsu? He cracked his knuckles in a menacing manner.

Giotto slowly moved away from Tsuna, jumped out of bed, and ran like hell was on his heels.

* * *

**A/Ns – **Tada! This is my plot bunny. I hope you liked it. Review and stuff. This might turn out to be a multi-chapter fic if anyone wants it to be. With hugs and luv, Multi.

**March 29th, 2013) **I can't really come up with anything else to tell you the truth, so I just took off the _'first chapter'_ so it'll be complete instead of a sort of cliffhanger thing. Sorry for the people who wanted me to continue this but I'm out of ideas. If I have any and think they're semi-decent, I will put it up here.

I actually have an idea for this.

_**Sneak Peek:**_

_Natsu would've looked a lot more menacing if he wasn't wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron. Though the way the brunet was holding the butcher knife was slightly scary._

_Tsuna loved her brother, she truly did. But sometimes her brother can be a total cockblock. _


End file.
